Pokémon Collided Worlds: Ventures in Omino
by DistantStars
Summary: Bay is a 15-year-old girl who's world, Tokyo, Japan. Is filled with Pokémon fans. She and her best friend, Freya, one day mysteriously go to an abandoned building in their school and goes through a portal that took them to the Pokémon world. Omino. Now, they must go and try to go back to Tokyo.Through the way they meet Ash Ketchum and two new characters. Who will they meet next?
1. Chapter 1

Episode One: Trials and Temptations

_One word. Pokémon. Surrounds my home, Tokyo, Japan. This isn't new, I suppose. My home is one of the most well known for its grand obsession for it. It's everywhere now; T.V., Internet, Ads, EVERYWHERE! I don't really mind, myself…I actually like it. I am a Pokémon trainer myself. However, it's not like the real series. Where Pokémon roam free in the wild, no. Here, the only close 'contact' with a Pokémon is either by a card, hologram, plushy, or figurine. If they we're actually real, that person would be lying because all of that is just a myth…Right? Well, not exactly…let me tell you my story._

"Ms. Sakuranbo! Please pay attention!" Ms. Fuji demands.

"Oh!" Bay jumps at the call.

"Stop doodling and pay attention!" Ms. Fuji screams.

Bay stands up and bows. Her extremely long dark-brown hair covers her entire face as she bows. "I'm sorry." She apologizes. The class giggles at Bay's embarrassment.

"Okay, Ms. Sakuranbo, please read page 24." Ms. Fuji addresses.

Frustrated she breaths in slowly and changes her voice to a sugar coated sound. "Yes, Ms. Fuji. And the dog left to his house…"

* * *

"Ugh! I hate Ms. Fuji!" Bay exclaims.

"Don't worry I mean, you didn't fall asleep like last time." Freya reassures.

"I was about to though!" Bay angrily replies.

"Oh, sorry. Hey! What's that over there?" Freya points at the big crowd.

"Another battle!" Bay says with high spirits.

"You're welcome." Freya shrugs as Bay dashes towards the big crowd.

"Charmander! Use Flamethrower!" One of the students called out.

"Oshawott! Use Water Gun!" Another student called out as he slammed his cards on the hologram disk.

The other kids cheered them on. "Charmander! Dodge!" The opposing student continues.

"Oshawott! Quick attack!" The student demands.

The hologram of Oshawott defeats Charmander.

_It's amazing how these Pokémon are so realistic-like, _Bay thinks in amazement.

"The Charmander is unable to battle! Oshawott wins!" The student referee announces.

The other kids cheer the other student on. The holograms disappear.

"Now it's my turn!" Bay challenges the winner.

"Okay then, cutie. It's on." He smiles.

"Um…okay?" Bay says awkwardly.

"Oshawott, come out!" The student commands as he slams the card onto his hologram disk.

"Piplup! Come out!" Bay commands as she slams her Piplup card onto her hologram disk. The battle has begun.

"Oshawott! Use Water Gun!" The student began.

"Piplup! Dodge it quickly!" Bay orders.

The Piplup hologram nods at Bay's order and swiftly dodges.

"Oshawott! Razor Shell!" The student commands.

The Oshawott hologram obediently does the attack.

"Piplup! Dodge and use Attract!" Bay commands.

"What?" The student questions.

The Piplup hologram dodges Oshawott and uses Attract. The Oshawott is under the Attract attack.

"Piplup! Peck as much as you can!" Bay commands.

The Piplup hologram dashes and Pecks Oshawott, while he's under the Attract attack. Persistently, Piplup defeats Oshawott.

"Oshawott is unable to battle! Piplup wins!" The student referee announces.

"You're not bad, cutie." The losing student flirts.

"I know, too bad we can't do a re-match." Bay says confidently.

The school bell rings.

"Next time, cutie." The student leaves.

"Yes! Freya! Did you see me there?" Bay says excitedly.

"Yes, yes. Let's go to class, Winner." Freya smiles kindly.

* * *

"Man, I'm glad school's over." Bay stretches as she walks with Freya towards the shoe lockers.

"Yeah, I wonder if that guy likes you." Freya mentions, talking about the student that Bay won against.

"Psshh, too bad. He's out of _my_ league." Bay comments. She pushes her long hair back and squats down to her shoe locker. She opens it and sees a bright yellow sticky note paper on top of one of her shoes. She picks it up curiously and studies it carefully.

"Oooh, probably that boy wants to confess to you." Freya teases.

"Shut up." Bay nudges Freya. She opens it and reads it.

"What does it say?" Freya asks curiously.

"It says…_If you're seeking the truth; Go to P-0._" Bay tells Freya.

"Definitely, the boy." Freya giggles.

"I doubt it, I think it would be something…I don't know cool. Let's go check it out." Bay says enthusiastically, she smiles and looks at Freya with her shining aqua eyes.

"_Please_?" Bay begs.

Freya shakes her head and smiles back at Bay. "You can't really do anything without me, can't you?"

"Nope, now lets go!" Bay hurriedly puts on her shoes and drags Freya towards the P building.

"P-0…P-0…where is P-0?" Bay looks around the halls.

"I don't know Bay, these halls look abandoned." Freya notices the cow webs and the dust bunnies rolling around the dusty hallway floor.

"Nothing with a little window cleaner and mop can fix," Bay reassures.

Some spider webs get caught on Freya's uniform. She quickly removes it, in disgust. Bay looks back and giggles at Freya's girly action.

Bay then walks up towards a dusty dark brown door, with a little plaque that says 'P-0'.

"This must be it!" Bay looks back at Freya.

Freya sighs in relief. "I don't know about this Bay, we might get in trouble or meet with some weirdos." Freya says frightfully.

"Don't worry, I've earned black belt in karate and tae-kwon-do when I was 12, I think I can handle a few weirdoes." Bay says as she pats Freya's head.

Bay turns around and reaches for the doorknob, but Freya stops her. Freya shakes her head and her long deep red hair swishes left to right. "No Bay. I don't want you get hurt." Freya says with worry.

"I'll be fine, watch," Bay says reassuringly as she opens the door slowly. She looks around the dark room. She puts her right hand to the wall and turns the light switch on. She looks around and notices a Pokeball on the floor. "Oh…a Pokeball, cute." She smiles as she picks it up.

"Bay! Are you okay!" Freya calls out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No one's here. For a while." Bay notices the wooden shelves thickened with dust. She walks toward some burgundy colored drapes on a wall. "Hmm…this place needs some light." Bay opens them and sees a beautiful clear bright sky. "Weird…," Bay murmurs to herself.

"What's wrong, Bay?" Freya asks.

"Well…so it seems there's a painting behind these drapes, because outside the sun is already setting," Bay explains. "But…it looks so real I could just put my hand through it…" Bay puts down her school bag and reaches over into the painting. Her hand then does go through. Bay gasps. "Did you see that?" Bay turns to Freya.

"Yes I did! Now, please let's get out of here!" Freya drags Bay.

"Wait! I want to see something!" Bay nudges out of Freya's grasp and dashes inside the portal. Freya gasps and puts her bag down. She then goes towards the portal and gets sucked in.

_Silence…_

Beautiful colors flashes into Bay's eyes, she feels the rush of the portal consuming her. With fright she immediately closes them. A few milliseconds pass, and she's in a dark abyss…falling.

Suddenly, Bay opens her eyes and looks at the beautiful, cloudless sky. She gets up and notices she was on top on bright green grass. She looks around her surroundings and only sees the bright green plains go over the horizon. She some bushes and trees are at the distance. She walks towards it and sees a Donphan roaming by. She gasps and notices that it isn't one of the roaming holograms that were so popular at Japan. "This isn't real, I must be dreaming. I can't be…I…I have to look for Freya." Bay walks in the opposite direction, and finds Freya waking up from the intense portal ride.

"Freya!" Bay calls out.

Freya yawns and stretches as she hears Bay. "Bay?" Freya mumbles. She looks towards Bay's direction and runs towards her and hugs her.

"Whoa, we got new outfits," Freya points out, excitedly.

Bay giggles. "Yeah, I guess we got a makeover." She joked.

"So I suppose we can't go back home, right?" Freya comments.

"Freya, we're not in Japan anymore. We're in the Pokémon world, now." Bay tells Freya as she grabs hold of her shoulder.

…_And that's where the journey begins now._


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two: Welcome to Omino!

"Are you serious?" Freya gasps.

"Yes, I am serious. Now, let's get going it's going to be late soon," Bay says as she looks at the sun set.

* * *

"Now Ash, please don't go and cause problems like the other times," Mrs. Ketchum says worriedly.

"Mom, I'm 16-years-old. I think I can handle myself." Ash smiles confidently.

"_Pika-pi!"_ Pikachu agrees.

"Well, you know in the other regions you've quite let it into a pickle sometimes," Mrs. Ketchum reminds him as she tries to remind him some problems in example.

"But, Mo-o-m I'm fine, now!" Ash reassures.

"Yes, but-but still. Oh! My little pumpkin is growing up so, so fast." Mrs. Ketchum says as she wraps her arms around Ash. She sighs. "Sooner or later you'll end up with a girl and marrying her." She says dreamingly.

Ash blushes at the thought. "Mom, please. I really-"

"Come now, you're a dashing young boy. I know some girls might have been crushing on you, some time ago." Professor Oak jumps into the conversation.

Ash blushes more by how Professor Oak was there listening to the whole conversation. "How long ago were you here, Professor Oak?" Ash asks.

"Ever since the conversation started…why?" Professor Oak explains.

"Oh…no reason…," Ash says shyly.

"It's okay. It happens to everyone," Professor Oak says as he smiles. Ash smiles back. They both walk towards the door and Ash opens it. Pikachu jumps onto Ash's shoulder and they both walk out.

"Honey, don't forget to do what I told you!" Mrs. Ketchum calls out.

"Yeah Mom, I will. 'Love you." Ash waves.

"I love you too, my little pumpkin!" Mrs. Ketchum waves back.

"Bye, Mrs. Ketchum!" Professor Oak waves.

"Bye-bye!" She waves back.

_Omino…Wow! I can't wait! Ash thinks._

* * *

"I think there's a Pokémon Center close by…," Bay says trying to look over the hill that was ahead.

Freya sighs in frustration. "Bay, we've been wondering around this forest for a while now. I really doubt there's a Pokémon Center nearby." Freya finishes her statement with a moan, showing her feet really hurt.

Bay tries to ignore Freya's groaning and moaning, as she notices a boy, younger than them with a Venusaur by his side. Bay and Freya's eyes twinkle at the sight of him, knowing that they'll be saved. Bay dashes towards the young boy and leaves Freya behind. Freya gasps as Bay ditches her and catches up to her.

"Hey, um…can you tell me where a Pokémon Center is?" Bay asks kindly.

"Oh, there's one over the hill over there." The young boy gestures towards over the nearest hill.

Bay looks back at Freya with a grim smile. "I knew it," She says to her.

Freya rolls her eyes as Bay thanks the young boy and keeps on walking towards the direction they were walking before.

* * *

"Welcome." Nurse Joy greets.

"Hello," Bay smiles.

"Hey," Freya follows.

"Who's this?" A woman in a white coat asks Nurse Joy in a whisper.

"Oh! Professor Ebony! Hello, I didn't see you there." Nurse Joy greets.

"Yes, now who are these lovely young ladies?" Professor Ebony compliments.

"Well, I'm Bay Sakuranbo. Hi." Bay waves.

Freya smiles as she begins to introduce herself. "And I'm Freya Greene, nice to meet you." Freya curtsies.

"You both don't look like you're from around here, are you?" Professor Ebony points out.

"Uh….um…er…Freya!" Bay nudges towards Freya.

"Um…you see we aren't from around here and um…we're actually from…Bay!" Freya nudges towards Bay.

"Yeah…we're from…from…the…um…J-Ja-" Bay stutters.

"Johto region?" Professor Ebony interrupts.

"Yes! The Johto region!" Bay exclaims.

"What city?" Professor Ebony asks sharply.

"Um…we're from…um…" Bay continues to stutter as she looks around the center to make up a city.

"Catallia? Inland? Kasado City?" Professor Ebony suggests.

"Maroon Town? Ogi City?" Nurse Joy jumps in.

"Um…er…um…" Bay tries to swallow in the information.

"Scarlet City? Silver Town?" Professor Ebony continues.

"Transit Town?" Nurse Joy also continues.

"Bay, I think we need to tell them the truth…," Freya suggests.

"No! I mean, I mean…Oh…what's the point." Bay says as she then inhales in deeply.

"We're actually orphans…we just want to become great Pokémon trainers…even Pokémon masters!" Freya jumps in.

"Is this true, Bay?" Professor Ebony questions.

Bay looks at Freya with compassion, thanking her in silence. "Yes, we are orphans," Bay replies.

"Aw, you poor things…," Nurse Joy comments.

"Yeah…," Bay replies.

"Well, come on! We need to get you two started on your journey!" Professor Ebony says.

"Right!" Bay and Freya say at the same time.

Professor Ebony, Bay and Freya walk into the laboratory.

The entrance door slides open.

"Hello, Nurse Joy," Professor Oak says.

"Hello! Oh, you must be Professor Oak, right?" Nurse Joy asks.

"Yes and would you know where Professor Ebony is at, exactly?" Professor Oak asks.

"Of course! She's with some new girls, right this way," Nurse Joy directs Professor Oak and Ash towards the laboratory door.

"Thank you very much, Nurse Joy," Professor Oak thanks.

"No problem," Nurse Joy replies.

* * *

"Now, since more people came earlier this week…we don't have that much starter Pokémon to choose from…here we have only a Pichu and a Litwick," Professor Ebony explains.

"Pichu! I called it!" Bay calls out.

"Aw, well…I think Litwicks are cute, too…," Freya shrugs.

"Great, Bay here's your Pichu and Freya here's your Litwick." Professor Ebony gives them their Pokeballs.

"Wow…I got a Pichu…Pichu come out!" Bay summons Pichu.

"Litwick! Come out!" Freya summons Litwick.

"_Pichu_!" Pichu calls out.

"_Litwick_!" Litwick shyly calls out.

"Hello, Pichu. My name is Bay; I think we're going to be great friends!" Bay kneels over Pichu.

"_Pi-chu_!" Pichu says as he looks away from Bay.

"Come on, buddy! I don't bite," Bay reaches for Pichu and he immediately shocks her.

"_Pi-chu! Pi_!" Pichu says stubbornly.

"He's a toughie…," Bay says nervously.

"I can see Pichu is a stubborn little one, isn't he?" Professor Ebony comments. She then turns around and notices Professor Oak and Ash.

"Oh my! Where are my manners? I'm so sorry Professor Oak, I had to get these girls their Pokémon…and…,"Professor Ebony bows in apology.

"Not at all, it sort of reminds me when I gave Ash his Pikachu, right Ash?" Professor Oak turns towards Ash.

"Oh yeah!" Ash remembers. "But then he became one of my biggest buddies ever, right Pikachu?" Ash pats Pikachu's head.

"_Pika-chu_!" Pikachu responds.

"Phew! Then I'm not the only one," Bay jumps in.

"Of course, not everyone's Pokémon will immediately get along with their trainers," Professor Oak states.

"Right!" Ash agrees.

"Oh, I'm sorry I never got your name, honey." Professor Ebony refers to Ash.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town." Ash explains.

"That's in the Kanto region, right?" Professor Ebony asks.

"Yup!" Ash replies.

"I'm Bay Sakuranbo and this is Freya Greene," Bay introduces.

"So you want to be a Pokémon trainer too, Bay?" Professor Oak asks.

"More than ever! Possibly even a Pokémon Master!" Bay replies.

"I want to be one also!" Ash says.

"Really? Wow! I'd be a pleasure to be your rival!" Bay jokes.

"Naw, I already have a rival. I think he went back to Sinnoh, right Professor Oak?" Ash asks.

"I believe so...," Professor Oak replies.

"Oh, can I hold your Pikachu?" Bay asks.

"Sure!" Ash replies and he gives Pikachu to Bay.

"_Pikachu!_" Pikachu greets Bay.

"Is this your Pikachu? It's so cute," Bay says.

Pikachu smiles and jumps into Bay's arms.

"Aww, It likes me." Bay smiles as she pets Pikachu.

"Weird. It usually shocks the person it meets," Ash remarks.

"I guess I'm different, right?" Bay smiles at Ash. "Here you go, Ash." Bay gives Ash back his Pikachu. She then turns to Pichu. "Well, since you're my first Pokémon I think you deserve a name. What do you think, Freya?" Bay asks Freya.

"I'd think it would be cute!" Freya replies.

"Great! Now, what to name you. How does Striker sound?" Bay asks Pichu.

"_Pichu!_" Pichu smiles in agreement.

"Alright! So it's Striker! Yes!" Bay picks it up and twirls around with it. Her long dark brown swirls as Bay twirls around with Striker.

"I'm happy for you Bay." Ash smiles.

"Thanks, Ash." Bay thanks.

"Oh it was nothing…," He says modestly.

"Now, let's get you all going into your journey!" Professor Ebony's deep purple eyes sparkle as she says that.

"Professor Ebony, is your hair naturally wavy?" Freya asks Professor Ebony.

"Why yes, Freya. My hair has always been like this." Professor Ebony directs towards her wavy light brown curls.

"It looks so elegant," Freya compliments.

"Thank you," Professor Ebony replies eagerly.

* * *

"Do you all have your supplies?" Professor Ebony asks.

"Yes Ma'm!" Everyone else replies.

"Great! Now, Bay and Freya if you'd like to exchange your Pokemon, go to the transporters in the Pokemon Centers, okay?" Professor Ebony reassures.

"Okay!" Bay and Freya reply.

"Goodbye!" Bay waves as everyone else walk out of the Pokemon Center.

"Don't forget to keep in touch!" Professor Ebony winks.

"We won't!" Freya replies and waves goodbye to the professors and Nurse Joy.

"So, Ash can I join you to your journey? I feel I need to be with someone who already knows more than me," Bay asks.

"Sure! Why not?" Ash replies.

"How does that sound, Freya?" Bay turns and notices Freya is gone.

"Freya?" Bay gasps.

"She's gone!" Ash says.

"Freya!" Bay calls out.

"I'm over here guys!" Freya calls out from across the street.

"What are you doing over there?" Bay asks Freya.

"Oh! I was looking at this guy's Oshawott. It's so cute," Freya compliments the young blonde teen that is right next to her.

"Yo!" He salutes.

Bay notices another guy behind him. As she looks at them, she remembers that they look exactly like the main characters from a recent Pokemon game in Japan.

"You both won't happen to be Chase Storme and Charlie Fray by any chance?" Bay asks.

"Yep!" Charlie replies.

"How do you know about us?" Chase asks.

Bay jumps at his question, "Um…I've heard about you both in some regions…yeah." She smiles nervously, hoping her lie worked.

"Whoa! We've got fan-girls Chase!" Charlie nudges Chase.

Bay sighs in relief.

"Whatever, come on Snivy," Chase calls over his Snivy.

"What's with your attitude? Did I do something wrong, Chase?" Bay asks.

"No, just how boring it is to be talking to you," Chase says nonchalantly.

"Me? Ugh! I hate stuck-ups like you!" Bay says.

"Well I hate annoying, blabber mouths like you," Chase talks back.

"Hey! You shut it!" Ash jumps in.

"Oh great, you got your little boyfriend to defend you." Chase chuckles.

"I'm-I'm not her boyfriend!" Ash stutters.

"Why are you stuttering? Pathetic." Chase rolls his dark blue eyes.

"You did-NOT just call Ash pathetic!" Bay defends.

"And what if I did?" Chase smiles.

"Then you'll be paying the price of being a jerk." Bay looks at Striker. Striker nods back. "We'll battle." She smiles.

"Are you challenging me?" Chase leans towards Bay's face.

"Yes, my Pichu versus your Snivy." She glares back.

"I guess I can see some sparks fly." Freya giggles.

Ash groans with anger towards Chase.

* * *

"Now! This will be a one-on-one battle! Chase's Snivy versus Bay's Pichu! Whoever survives wins! Ready? Set? Battle!" Charlie referees.

"Snivy! Use Attract!" Chase commands.

"Striker dodge it!" Bay commands.

They both follow the commands.

"Oh Bay, can't you see no one can escape my Snivy's attract?" Chase chuckles.

"Oh we'll see." Bay squints.

"Striker! Stop and deflect Attract with Thundershock!" Bay commands.

"That's impossible." Chase smirks.

Striker turns and destroys the Attract with Thundershock.

Chase gasps in shock.

"Striker! Use Tackle!" Bay demands.

Striker tackles Snivy.

Chase groans in anger.

"Continue to Tackle, Striker! You're doing great by the way!" Bay commands.

Striker nods in agreement and continues to tackle Snivy.

"Snivy! Use…" Chase is cut off by Striker's continuous Tackle attacks, hurting Snivy.

"Finish Snivy off with Thundershock!" Bay demands.

Striker begins to charge up his Thundershock.

"Snivy use Leaf Tornado!" Chase commands.

Snivy nods and begins to create her attack.

"GO!" Both Chase and Bay say at the same time.

Striker's thundershock gets stopped by Snivy's tornado making him fly off. Striker then hits onto the wall.

"Striker is unable to battle! Snivy and Chase are the winners!" Charlie calls out.

Ash only sees in awe followed with Freya's awe.

_Wow…Bay isn't that bad…surprisingly I thought she'd do worse but…whatever, I guess it's another challenge to face…_ Chase thinks as he smirks towards Bay.


End file.
